


Slow Melt

by GuyOfShy



Series: Scatterings of White Roses and Sightings of Bumblebees [24]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Fanart, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: Ruby insists on staying up late but Weiss refuses to go to bed without her. Sleepy Weiss and light cuddles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fantastic fanart by yuri-masaki: http://yuri-murasaki.deviantart.com/art/Sleepy-game-645327771

“Ruby… can’t we just go to sleep? It’s past midnight.”

Weiss groaned and tugged the blanket tighter over her shoulders. She started to reach for Ruby’s hand but remembered she was still operating her controller, and bashfully remembered she wasn’t watching a movie. 

“Just a little longer Weiss? There’s only a few enemies left,” Ruby said, hoping she wasn’t irreparably offsetting Weiss’s sleep schedule.

“That’s what you said after the last mission,” Weiss mumbled, slumping farther into Ruby’s shoulder. “And I know you’re only going to start another.”

“I know I know, but the event’s almost over! The longer everybody plays these raids, the more money gets donated. It’s for the kids Weiss!”

“No, I understand… better to neglect your girlfriend than the kids…” she said with a sigh, glancing up at Ruby when she didn’t respond. Her sarcasm wasn’t sincere, of course; she just wanted Ruby to acknowledge her. A conflicted frown had crossed her face though.

“Weiss… you don’t have to wait on me you know. I’ll get in bed soon.”

Ruby smiled at her. Weiss wanted to believe those gentle, gleaming eyes, truly she did.

“You won’t,” she said. “If I leave you out here not only will I wake up alone, but you won’t wake up until noon.”

“Soo, you’re gonna stay out here with me then?”

Weiss huffed and wrapped her arms tighter around Ruby, refusing to look at the hopeful grin lighting up her face.

“I suppose so. But only because it’s a weekend. Besides, if you can do it then so can I. How much longer is this going to take?”

Weiss checked her Scroll as she asked, barely suppressing her annoyance at the time. 12:47 was too late to justify losing so much sleep.

“Uh, it’s only going until one-thirty,” Ruby lied. She didn’t like lying to Weiss, mostly because she always ended up finding out, but it was for the kids! How could she not? She wanted to stick around until it was over at three o’clock to see the final donation total.

She checked her minimap, and seeing the area was clear for the moment she quickly glanced at Weiss, whose eyes were lazily stuck to the screen, her lips frozen in a weary pout. Ruby couldn’t help giggling.

“You think you can make it that long?”

“Of course I can,” Weiss lied, knowing she was already on the brink of crashing right there in Ruby’s arms on the floor. Sleep for her began as a gentle slope that very suddenly descended into a ninety-degree drop into dreamland, and she realized she was just starting her decline.

“You could always go make some coffee if you start getting tired Weiss.”

“I’ve been tired for a long time now Ruby, but I’ll be fine. I’ll stay up, for the kids.”

“See? That’s the spirit Weiss! For the kids!”

“Woo-hoo,” Weiss deadpanned, wondering how Ruby could have developed such stamina. It wasn’t unusual to find her awake at this hour even when they had school the next day.

“Ruby, have you always stayed up so late?”

“Well, not every night. I’d say this is pretty normal on the weekends though. Actually, before Beacon and Signal I would stay up late almost every night playing games or watching movies or reading… I guess I just didn’t want to go to sleep. There’s always more stuff to do, y’know?”

“Okay, I can understand that much. But don’t you feel tired during the day? I still don’t understand how your grades don’t suffer as a result…”

A little grin bloomed on Ruby’s face, and she giggled.

“What?” 

“It sounds like you’re jealous that my grades don’t suffer as a result, if you ask me.”

“Well, while that may be true, I don’t recall ever asking! Now will you answer my question?”

Ruby snickered, barely holding in her laugh.

“Well, it’s because some nights I stay up studying or finishing work. Work that I didn’t do earlier. Because homework sucks. And I’m lazy…” Ruby’s voice gradually trailed off. It was impossible not to look lazy when straight-A star student Weiss Schnee was sitting next to her.

“At least you know that you’re lazy. And if I’m understanding this correctly, I finish my work early during the day and you finish yours late during the night. Some partners we are.”

“So my work ethic might be a little weak… I still make good grades! If I can write an essay awesome enough to blow the professor’s socks off that should more than make up for my inability to do homework! The homework they give out is just stuff not important enough to do in class anyway,” she pouted. “Don’t tell me you don’t feel the same Weiss!”

“Well… while I do agree with you we still have to do it. I could help you set up a schedule if you’d like. Actually, now that I think about it, we should try working together sometime Ruby. If you join me when I start working we can get all of our assignments out of the way and we can spend more time relaxing, just like… like th…”

Weiss yawned, only half finishing her sentence and falling like a sack against Ruby’s arm.

“I think you mean spending more time asleep,” she giggled again.

“I’m certainly open to that option as well.”

Speaking of sleep… Weiss pulled out her Scroll again. 12:52.

“Ruby, I retract my statement from earlier. There’s no feasible way I’ll be able to make it through this.”

“I already said that’s okay Weiss. You don’t need it, but go get your beauty sleep.”

“Flattering as always. But if you insist Ruby…”

Weiss outstretched her legs and wrapped the blanket snugly around her. She scooted to the left so she could more easily lean into Ruby, turning in to hug her arm, resting her her head between the redhead’s cheek and her shoulder.

“Oh, you’re, going to sleep here Weiss?”

“Of course. I thought that would be obvious.”

“But we’re on the floor…” Ruby said, wondering what world she was in where Weiss would turn down sleeping on a bed.

“ _You’re_ on the floor. Therefore this is where I’m sleeping.”

“Oh. Oh! Aw, Weiss, that’s really sweet of you…”

“And it’s incredibly sweet of you to stay up so late for the kids. Just know that you owe me cuddles, and I intend to collect come tomorrow morning.”

“Yeah, okay Weiss,” Ruby smiled, happy to find that Weiss was willing to forgive being turned down earlier that night. “Sweet dreams then.”

Ruby felt a small tap on her cheek, not registering that it was a kiss until after Weiss leaned away. The fluttery feeling spread through her face, and she was suddenly aware of how Weiss’s hands were holding onto her forearm and how the snowy hair started mingling with her own. She felt heat crawling up her cheeks but tried to play it cool, knowing if she fidgeted too much she would interrupt Weiss’s search for sleep.

She tried to stop clicking on the buttons so hard. Ruby waited before moving into the next corridor, pausing to lower the master volume in the options just in case it woke Weiss. Ruby proceeded on to the boss chamber, smiling when he arrived with his music theme replaced by Weiss’s breathing. Little puffs of breath tickled her arm.

Ruby wondered if Weiss was asleep yet. She usually drifted off quickly, unless something was irking her and wouldn’t leave her alone.

Ruby made short work of the lower-level boss and waited to see what loot she earned.

“Weiss?” She whispered.

Little breaths on her arm.

Ruby smiled, wishing she could hold her hand. But she was okay with being hugged too. 

And if Weiss was already asleep, Ruby figured wouldn’t hurt to at least turn the music up a little louder since she was going to be running the same dungeon again. The boss fight with The Cheese Master had a pretty sweet theme.

**Author's Note:**

> So what’s the story with this one? I watched most of the Rooster Teeth Extra Life stream this weekend and it put me in a really good mood, and during it I happened to see that wonderful artwork on the RWBY subreddit. I couldn’t get over how great it was so I just decided to write it. The stream was fantastic; it was my first time tuning in live and I had so much fun, and it was great to see the incredibly nice and charitable RT staff and community having fun together. For the kids! I wanted to do something nice too, even if it’s just the White Rose community seeing it (plus a RWBY fic from me has been long, long overdue… sorry, school is crazy with the homework. The homework that I’m not doing right now. Because I’m lazy. And have better things to write about.)
> 
> And as always I’d love to hear your thoughts. If there’s anything you wanna tell me that you found particularly good or bad or awful (like that last line about Cheese Master Gus (sorry not sorry)) then just let me know in the comments!
> 
> That’s all I’ve got for now. I almost certainly won’t have anything special for Christmas either, unfortunately. So it’ll probably be another while before I’m back, hopefully not as long as this one, but thanks for reading anyway! Until next time.
> 
> EDIT: HOLY SHIT I DIDN'T EVEN MEAN FOR THERE TO BE 1,337 WORDS! **"LET'S SPIN! THE WHEEL! OF DESTIINNNYYYYY!!!"**


End file.
